I'm Coming
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Ken and Omi are in Nagasaki on a mission, keeping track of Aya and Youji by constantly exchanging phonecalls. When Ken is seriously injured, he confesses something to Aya. Too bad it's over the telelphone. (RanKen)


Author's Note-- (5:05 PM 1/23/03) Well, it appears that I have a ton of school work to do, though it also appears that I don't want to do it. Either way, I wrote this fic just for procrastination purposes. It's a one-shot RanKen piece, not physical in the least- the whole thing takes place over a telephone. I could have put in some phone sex... _ Ahem. Yea. Anyway.  
  
  
Teaser: Ken and Omi are in Nagasaki on a mission, keeping track of Aya and Youji by constantly exchanging phonecalls. When Ken is seriously injured, he confesses something to Aya. Too bad it's over the telelphone. (RanKen)  
  
  
Warning: Mild Language (So Mild it's like sauce at Taco Bell!), Shounen ai (RanKen), Silliness, a bit of OOC  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. In my day, we didn't have no Weiss Kreuz. We had carrots. And we liked our carrots. We didn't mind that we didn't have no hot bishounen killin' off peoples and sellin' flow'rs.. No, no, we had carrots... Them were some mighty fine carrots... An' orange! They was orange, too...   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
I'm Coming * Seph Lorraine  
  
  
  
* * * * * (16:21 .. 22 Ichigatsu, 2003)  
  
  
RING  
  
„Moshi moshi." [trans: "Hello."]  
  
"Hey, Aya."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No 'Hi, Ken'? Or 'How was your day, Ken?'" There was a snort from the end of the line, "Gods, Aya. Such a conversationalist."  
  
"Hello, Ken."  
  
"Aa, that wasn't hard was it?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I actually called to... Oh my GOD! I can't believe they just let him score! Damnit!" There was a loud CRACK as Ken kicked something in his hotel room. "Oh shit... I didn't do that."  
  
"You're watching soccer... And you just broke something." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes... Though, I wish not to be castigated for my actions. We paid for this room, we can do whatever the hell we want with it." There was muffled laughter from Ken's end of the line.  
  
"That was a very large word for you vocabulary, Ken."  
  
"Yes, I can just see -the- Fujimiya Aya looking it up in his damned dictionary. Well, ha! I'm not as dumb as I look!" Off the phone from Ken's side of the line, Omi's yelling was plainly heard: "Gods, Ken! Your hair's wet and you've left the window open in the middle of winter! You're going to make yourself sick, baka!"  
  
Aya tried to resist a smirk, and instead released an uncharacteristic sigh, "Have you done any work yet, on the mission?"  
  
"Gods, Aya. You have a one-track mind, don't you? Mission, mission, mission. Maybe Youji's right. You -do- need to get laid."  
  
"Thank you for your input. Now, answer my question."   
  
"Yes, sir! Actually, I'm lying, sir! We've done absolutely nothing, sir! Why do today, what you can do tomorrow, sir!?"  
  
"..." There was a THUMP, this time from Aya's end of the line-- possibly the redhead banging his head against a nearby wall. "Then what the hell did you call for? You know that phone charges from Nagasaki to Tokyo aren't exactly cheap."  
  
"Oh, yea, I was calling because... OUCH!" The voice of the soccer player yelled to someone on his side of the phone, "Damnit, Omi, watch where you throw those things!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Arg! Omi just hit me with a tranquilizer..." The voice drifted off, and there was a loud THUMP as a body and telephone hit the floor.  
  
"..." Aya was silent.  
  
"Hello?" Another person picked up the phone from Ken's end of the line, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit him, but--Who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Tsukiyono?"  
  
"What? You can't be Tsukiyono. I'm Tsukiyono!"  
  
"I'm not Tsukiyono."  
  
"Then why did you say you were?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh... Who is this?"  
  
"Aya."  
  
"Oh. You sound different on the telephone..." He paused, "Uh oh."  
  
"Please don't tell me you were playing 'darts' with your tranquilizers."  
  
„Okkei..." [trans: "OK..."]  
  
"..."  
  
"...Then I won't."  
  
"..."  
  
"...It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him! He just kind of got in the way!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aya kun?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is Youji kun there?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"..." There was silence as the phone was handed over to another person.  
  
„Moshi moshi." There was the sound of Youji's voice on Aya's end of the line.  
  
„Yotan Konnichiwa." [trans: "Good afternoon, Youji!"] Omi squealed, „Ogenki desu ka." [trans: "How are you?"] [1]  
  
„Hai, okagesama de. Genki ka." [trans: "I'm fine, thanks. You?"]  
  
„Hai, genki desu." [trans: "I'm fine."]  
  
"What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing, it seems. Aya's been really pissy today--" Off phone: "Don't glare at me, Fujimiya!" Back on phone, "--and I've just been getting ready for a really hot date." Youji's smirk was almost audible over the telephone.  
  
"O! Who is it now, Yotan?"  
  
"No one really, just some girl I met during lunch break today. She's really hot, though. Brown eyes, black hair-- FULL BODY TAN!" He chuckled, "Man, she was all over me. I just couldn't resist--"  
  
"Yea, yea, I can imagine. Whatever happened to Tokoyo san, though?"  
  
"Er... She kind of... She just... She had this allergy problem, and she kept making these really annoying sounds with her nose--I had to break it off."  
  
"Damn, Yotan, that's shallow."  
  
"Hey, chibi! She was nice, I'm sure she'll find a good guy once her sinus swelling has gone down, and--" The phone was snatched away quickly.  
  
"Is there a particular reason why we were called, Tsukiyono?"  
  
"Er... Ken kun was going to ask Youji kun something, but... Yea. I don't know what."  
  
"So now your running up our phone bill with long distance charges by talking about women with Kudou? Wake up Ken and get back to work." The redhead was about to hang up.  
  
"Hold on!"   
  
"What now?" Came the low growl from Aya's end of the line.  
  
"Why do you always call Youji kun and I by our surnames? And Ken by his given? Would it really be so hard to call me 'Omi' instead of 'Tsukiyono'?"  
  
„Your call time is 3:57. Tsukiyono Sayounara" [trans: "Good bye, Tsukiyono."]  
  
CLICK Aya hung up.  
  
  
* * * * * (3:57 .. 23 Ichigatsu, 2003)  
  
  
RING.  
  
"Mission status?"  
  
"Aya? What's up with the call time? It's really late, I want to go to sleep--"  
  
"Ken, just give me your stats."   
  
"Fine, fine. The target has been located at the Takeshita Lodge, room number 388. He has six body guards with him, two of which keep drifting off to play cards... Yea, so it shouldn't be difficult. We're going in tomorrow at 23:30, it's estimated that the mission should take no more than maybe fourty-five minutes." Ken paused, the sound of hands thumbing through paper pages filled the silence, "Or at least that's what Omi has written here."  
  
"Are you sure that he will still be at the same location tomorrow evening?"  
  
"He is currently in room 339. The location I gave you first -is- where he will be tomorrow."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Damn, those tranquilizers are rough. Gave me some pretty funny dreams. You wanna hear one, Aya?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I had one that I was carrying this coconut, and Youji kept trying to give me his coconut, too, but I hate coconuts, so I told him to fuck off and carry his own coconut. And I remember the 'Stand By Me' song was playing. That was just the first one."  
  
"..."  
  
"You were in the second one! Yea, you and I were going swimming and when we got into the pool you started to... Er... Nevermind that one. I'll tell you the third one!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okkei, we were all in your car, and we were going on a road trip. Except, Youji was driving. So, this guy walks out in front of the car, and Youji can't tell which pedal is gas or the brakes. So, he presses the brakes, and Omi goes flying out of the front of the car and pummels the guy dead, by landing on him. So, no matter which pedal Youji would have hit the guy would have died. So, you get really angry because your window has been broken, and you start yelling at the dead guy! We finally decide to hide Omi, who is now dead for some odd reason, in a public toilet--"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"--and... Yea?"  
  
"Your call time is 2:14. Go to sleep."   
  
CLICK Aya hung up.  
  
  
* * * * * (19:33 .. 23 Ichigatsu, 2003)  
  
RING  
  
"Please enter the room number which you wish to contact." The hotel operator's voice chimed.  
  
Three BEEPs were heard, obviously the pressing of buttons.  
  
"Your call is being transferred."  
  
RING  
  
„Moshi moshi." Ken answered the phone.  
  
„Kenken Konbanwa." [trans: "Good evening, Kenken."]  
  
"Youji?"  
  
"Yep, that would be me. So... What's shakin' bacon?"  
  
"Your mom." [2]  
  
"Aa! What is this!? Kenken has turned into one of those punkish little skateboarding boys... What's next, an eyebrow ring?"  
  
"...Heh, actually, now that you mention it--"  
  
"No! No eyebrow ring, Ken. If you've gotta get something pierced stick with the ears, or the naval. It's got more class."  
  
"Hey, Aya has an earring; does that make him classy?"  
  
"Aya's too cold for Hell, Kenken. I don't think class is an issue for him."  
  
"Hey, girls like the silent mysterious types."  
  
"...I've noticed."  
  
"...?"  
  
"Nothing... Anyway, the Icicle said you called to tell me something, but you passed out before you could."  
  
"Oh, yea..." There was a pause, "I can't remember."  
  
"Tch! Whatever. So, how's the chibi? What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Ugh! Omi's got problems. There's a monestary not far from here that has a cafe where everything is made out of tofu. I can't stand it, but -he-'s gone crazy over it. He ate there for dinner last evening, breakfast this morning, lunch this afternoon, and he's off to eat more tofu for dinner, as we speak."  
  
"Ech... That's strange."  
  
"Really. Myself, I'm ordering a pizza."  
  
"Oh? What toppings?"  
  
"Everything except tofu-- extra pineapple."  
  
"Even the squid?"  
  
"The pizzerias are odd in this district; they don't even offer the squid."  
  
"Ee, I see."  
  
"It's gonna be good."  
  
"You know that stuff isn't good for your cholesterol."  
  
"Smoking isn't good for your respiratory system."  
  
"How do you expect to properly seduce a woman when your fat from all of that pizza you eat?"  
  
"Hey, I have more ways of physically exerting myself than sex, and I'm also not the one that wears leather and muscle-T's."  
  
"You could probably get away with it, though." There was a chuckle from Youji's end of the line.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"I'm practising. I have a date tonight."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Actually two..."  
  
"...?!"  
  
"...At the same time."  
  
"Whatever happened to Tokoyo san?!"  
  
"Ask Omi."  
  
"I honestly don't know why I bother asking."  
  
"Me neither." Off phone, "Hey, Aya! I believe we have a leak."  
  
"A leak?"  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"Oh." Ken yawned loudly, "Gods, I'm bored.  
  
Youji, off phone, "What do you expect -me- to do about it? I know nothing about this kind of stuff." He laughed into the phone, "Honestly, expecting -me- to fix a leak."  
  
"You can kill people easily, but putting a bucket below some dripping water is too large a task for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's just a bucket."  
  
"Hey! You both said that at the same time! That was cool! Do it again!" Off phone, " Who am I talking to? ...A really hot woman. Oh, and she says, 'Hi', Aya."  
  
"I'm suddenly a really hot woman?"  
  
"Hey, it sounded a lot better than 'Ken', didn't it? No offense." Off phone, "No, I'm not talking to Ken. I was just talking -about- Ken... I'm trying to hook them up."  
  
"So I'm getting hooked up with a really hot woman, who just conveniantly happens to be -myself-? I don't know whether this implies masturbation or kinky clone sex."  
  
"Ho-ho! And you say -I- have a one track mind."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yea, whatever." Off phone, "Hey, Aya. I could hook -you- up with her, if you like. I'm sure you'd like her."  
  
"YOUJI! What the hell are you -doing-!?" Ken burst suddenly.  
  
"Hey, you and Aya sounds a lot better than kinky clone sex, ne?"  
  
"I WAS JOKING! ARG! Youji, stop it!"  
  
Youji off phone, "Man, you need to get laid." (Aya's dull response in the back ground: "So I've been told.") Back on phone, "Damn, don't get so defensive. It's not like you actually like Aya."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Hello?"  
  
"Er... I have to go... My pizza's here."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE AYA! YOU LIKE AYA! YOU LIKE AYA!" Youji's bouncing around the room, could be heard on Ken's end of the line.  
  
"SHUT UP! He's still in the room with you, ne?"  
  
"Oh... yea. Damn." Youji spoke off phone, "She really likes you, Aya."  
  
"YOUJI!"  
  
Youji, still off phone, "Oh, I mean -he- really likes you, Aya."  
  
"Damn you, Kudou! I'm going to kick your ass into next year!"  
  
"Gods, I'm just joking with you. He dosen't even know who I'm talking to." Off phone again, "No thank you, -warden-, I'm not finished with my one phone call."  
  
The heat from Ken's cheeks could almost be felt through the phone lines.  
  
"Anyways--" Off phone, "Hey! I'm not done talking to him...!" The phone was snatched away.  
  
"Kudou can't talk right now. May I ask that you please try calling back later?" Aya's voice was cold from the receiver.  
  
CLICK Ken hung up.  
  
  
* * * * * (2:14 .. 24 Ichigatsu, 2003)  
  
  
RING.  
  
"Mission status?"  
  
"Target annihilated. Body guards were taken with more difficulty than recently suspected. Injuries are..." The voice of Bombay drifted off.  
  
"Tsukiyono? What are the injuries?"  
  
"...We won't be able to head back immediately, as planned. Myself, I just have a few cuts and bruises, but Ken kun has been shot. We'll have to stay here for a while. An extra day at least."  
  
There was a grave silence from the other end of the phone, before the redhead finally decided to speak, "How is Ken?"  
  
"...One bullet through the left side of his chest, and one through his left leg. Other than that, there was a deep cut across one of his wrists-- which I've had a hell of a time stopping the blood flow of. He's lost a lot of blood, he's unconscious right now, but I know what to do."  
  
"..." A uneasy silence from Aya's end of the line.  
  
"Aya kun?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll fix him up like new... Don't worry, alright?"  
  
"Why should I worry?" Aya responded, his icy tone chilling phone lines all across Japan.  
  
Omi recognised that the question was somewhat rhetorical, the older man was speaking more to himself, than to anyone else. He left the subject.  
  
"Could you send us some quick cash, Aya kun?"   
  
"It will be done. Your call time is... whatever."  
  
CLICK Aya hung up.  
  
"...You really like him, don't you Aya kun?" Omi asked the empty phone line.  
  
  
* * * * * (17:20 .. 24 Ichigatsu, 2003)  
  
  
RING  
  
"Please enter the room number which you wish to contact." The hotel operator's voice chimed.  
  
Three BEEPs were heard, obviously the pressing of buttons.  
  
"Your call is being transferred."  
  
RING  
  
„Moshi moshi." Ken's voice sounded strained and tired.  
  
"Damnit, man! You should be resting! Where's the chibi?"  
  
"... He went to get some tofu... I think." There was a cough, unusually quiet, and very strained; it sounded painful.  
  
"Oh... How are you doing, Kenken? I heard what happened..."  
  
"Yea... I'm doing just great. Lovely... in fact. I want to skip and sing... and die."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I still feel... like I have the breath knocked out of... me." Ken's words were seperated with deep breaths, his voice was agonising.  
  
"C'mon, Kenken. When you get back we'll be able to get you to one of Kritiker's doctors. They'll fix you up." There was a pause and some muffled conversation, "Hey, Aya want's to speak to you." The phone was handed away.  
  
„Moshi moshi." Aya's spoke. It sounded different; not so cold, this time.  
  
„Konni... Aya."   
  
"You should be resting."  
  
"...I am."  
  
"... How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not too bad... just tired, really... The most pain is, surprisingly... on my wrist. Usually wounds like those... are only found on people... who try to commit suicide..." There was a pause, and some heavy breathing, Ken's hesitance to continue was keenly observed by the older man, who was silent for him to continue.  
  
"... When I look at it... I remember all of... the times when... I've either tried it... or thought about it... Suicide. I don't..." There was a cough here, "I don't like to... look at it..." [3]  
  
There was a heavy silence from Aya's end of the phone, the redhead's grip on the receiver was quite tight, and he wondered why he suddenly wanted to collapse onto the floor. "Then don't look at it." He wondered if his voice shook when he said that.  
  
"I try not to..." The brunett changed the subject, "Why are you guys... calling?"  
  
"We're coming to pick you and Tsukiyono up. We should be there by noon, tomorrow."  
  
"Oh... When are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I hang up."  
  
"Should I let... you go, then?" Ken's voice sounded somewhat lonely. Curse the blond boy and his damned tofu.  
  
"...Youji's loading some things into the car right now. We still have a while, really." He didn't really want to hang up on the brunett.  
  
"Aa... I see."  
  
"Persia and Manx have been informed of your mission status." He sighed slightly, "At least it's a good thing the mission was a success."  
  
"All you ever think... about, Aya..." The response was distant.  
  
„Nan desu ka." [trans: "What is it?"]  
  
"The mission... All you ever think about..."  
  
"I think about you."  
  
There was a slight silence, „Nani..?" [trans: "What..?"]  
  
"I think about many things, Ken. The mission is only one of them."  
  
"... What do you think of, Aya?"  
  
The redhead was silent. He didn't want to speak; only to hear the other's quiet voice, again.  
  
"... Aya?"  
  
"... I think of Aya chan... and money... and..." He took a deep breath, "I think of music, of books, of films, of the stars in the sky, of the moon, and the sun. I can't say that I ever think much about soccer or food, or any of that which I am sure proccupies most of your thoughts, but I do think of other things."  
  
"What about me...?"  
  
"..." The line was silent.  
  
"You said... you thought about me."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And you think of Youji... and Omi."  
  
"Yes... But not as much as I think of you."  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
„Ai shiteru." [trans: "I love you."]  
  
There was a distant silence from Aya's end of the line.  
  
"... I just wanted to tell you."  
  
There was still silence.  
  
"... I'm not requesting you... feel the same, or anything. It's perfectly fine... if you don't. I just wanted you to... know."  
  
The redhead found his words quickly. There was a light breath against the receiver from Aya's end of the line, „Ai shiteru, Ken."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So that -was- you Youji was talking to yesterday." Aya questioned thoughtfully.  
  
„Ee." [trans: casual form of "Yes."]  
  
"I knew it."  
  
There was once more a silence from both of them.  
  
"But I must leave if we are to reach you my noon, tomorrow."  
  
"Oh... yea. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Good, don't go anywhere. I'm coming."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
„Ja ne." [trans: "Bye."]  
  
„Ja..." [4]  
  
  
  
* * * * * (OWARI)  
  
Notes--  
  
[1] Aa! I'm so angry with myself! I have been completely screwing up my Romaji! In my other going fic, Somewhat Damaged, I have forgotten to correct my punctuation. In Romaji, all sentences/questions/exclaimations/etc. end with an English period. I have been using question marks and exclamation points-- completely abandoning correct punctuation usage! I could kill myself! ... But I won't. From now on, though, just watch for 'ka' at the end of a sentence to know it's a question (but then again, the translation -is- right beside it). Oh well...  
  
[2] "Your Mom" is most stereotypical phrase given to 'punks' and 'skateboarders' around my area. I happen to use it quite often, myself, but I really don't consider myself as either. It's quite common that when you go into a skating shop around here and ask a question, the first response you'll get is "Your mom." I'm not sure why.   
  
YOU "Hey, the wheels on my board are coming loose, do you know anyone who would be able to fix it?"  
  
GUY AT COUNTER "Your mom!"  
  
[3] This shouldn't surprise anyone. One of Ken's character traits in the series is that he's pretty depressive; after all that happened to him, it shouldn't be shocking that someone like Ken would attempt suicide. I don't know why I put that in there... I really don't.  
  
[4] Okkei, the fact that neither hang up at the end is symbolic. It's kind of a symbol that neither was lying when they told each other how they felt, and that their future will be a happy one. Yea... Me and my stupid symbolism. ^^;;   
  
* (O! And the reason for all of the '...'s in Ken's speech is because he's been shot in the chest, it's gotta be a bit difficult to breath, ne?)  
  
  
* * * * * (A Word From Some People)  
  
  
Miri: Well. It's done.  
  
Seph: ... I'm not exactly pleased with it.  
  
Miri: Well, why not!?  
  
Seph: You never let me get to the physical part of my fics! It's so irritating!  
  
Youji: Hey, love is about more than the horizontal tango. It's about--  
  
Seph: Oh my Gods, would you even -believe- who is telling me this?   
  
Youji: It's still true!  
  
Seph: I know, but it's coming from you! *Glomps Yotan* I love you Yotan! Bare my children!  
  
Youji: No, and stop drooling on my leather. _  
  
  
The Review Button Of Doom: There is only one way to stop my plan of world domination! That is to click the review button in the left hand corner of this window! But who would ever think to do something like that!? Mwa ha ha ha! 


End file.
